1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of television, and more particularly, to multiple-picture processing of TV programs.
2. Description of Related Art
Picture-in-picture (PIP) is a new picture displaying mode that appears as TV sets evolve towards large-size screens. When the PIP function is used, the audience who is watching a large picture of a primary channel can monitor or pay attention to a small picture of a secondary channel in which he is interested.
However, the existing TV program processing technology only allows for displaying two TV programs (i.e., displaying the large picture of the primary channel and the small picture of the secondary channel on the same TV screen) simultaneously on a same TV screen, but does not allow for displaying three or more TV programs simultaneously on the TV screen or displaying of TV programs of three or more different channels on a same screen simultaneously according to classifications of TV program contents.